


Please Don't Touch the Strippers, Raihan

by luna_trancy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cumplay, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Somewhat Voyeurism, Voyeurism, a little at least, idk i'll probably remember some other tags and add them later a lot happens, piers in makeup, well it's very light cumplay and there should be more sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: It's Raihan's birthday and he really wants to introduce his two boyfriends to each other.  Leon is a nervous wreck.  Piers is a stripper.  And the sign CLEARLY states: Don't Handle the Dancers.It goes ignored.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 69





	Please Don't Touch the Strippers, Raihan

**Author's Note:**

> IDK y'all @imriel_montreve is my enabler. I think this fills a kinktober prompt somewhere.
> 
> I'm on twitter for the rest of the prompts and updates on fics <3 https://twitter.com/porgatine

Leon was a bundle of anxiety. 

  
Anyone in his position would be. He was meeting Raihan's boyfriend for the first time and he wanted to make a good impression. Or at least a decent one. He'd seen the pictures of Piers that Raihan managed to snap while at work, sneaking quick shots of him on stage. Piers was all leg, aggressively sultry eyes and carefully placed tattoos and piercings. He could also apparently sing which really felt like going up against a whole package.

  
Plus he and Raihan had been together for over a year. That was a long time compared to them. They'd only just started dating four months ago, even if they'd known each other way longer. Leon didn't want to seem blazingly new to a polyam relationship but it showed all over his face.

  
"He's working though, right?" Leon asked, gazing up at the neon lights of the club. "I don't want him to hate me."

  
"He won't," Raihan said, waving off the comment, and to the security. 

  
Raihan usually worked on the weekends at The Dragon but he took off for the night. Birthday weekend, and all that. Piers ended up having to work and it had been such a damper on Raihan's spirits, Leon agreed to coming to the club to celebrate all together. Raihan had been looking forward to the two of them meeting and Leon wanted it to still be special.

  
The pulse of loud music killed the romantic thought, neon lights too bright and half naked people walking by. 

  
Raihan was one of the most popular bartenders at the most popular strip club in Hammerlocke dating the most popular stripper at the place.

  
Leon felt a bit like an afterthought when he put it that way--

  
"Out! OUT!"

  
Raihan pulled Leon aside as the bouncer dragged a man out by the collar. Poor guy kept flailing, claiming it was an accident and that he still had money to spend. It didn't seem to pass with the huge ginger guy.

  
"That's what happens when ya get handsy with the dancers."

  
Leon glanced around at the owner of an unmistakable Spikemuth accent. Raihan had described his voice perfectly; rough, edged with Spikemuth attitude.

  
Piers leaned against the bar, all lean angles in patent black from his thigh high boots, corset and electrical tape X-ing out his nipples. The dark shadow on his eyes and his burgundy lips made Leon think he'd stepped into a vampire horror flick and he was beyond ready for whatever blood sacrifice Piers had planned.

  
Instead, Raihan bounded to him, just enough to catch him by a loop on his nonexistent shorts and tug him close.

  
"Speakin' of handsy," Piers grumbled and slapped Raihan away like he would a misbehaving kid.

  
"What!"

  
"You're a patron tonight. Rules apply," Piers said and pointed at a very clear sign flashing neon pink: Do Not Handle the Dancers!

  
Raihan groaned in defeat and Leon laughed at his dismay. It was cute seeing him so frustrated and being told no for once.

  
His laughter drew in their attention. Raihan’s face lit back up after that sudden embarrassed shade of being denied and extended a hand.

  
“I can’t forget to introduce you two,” he said. Leon walked closer, getting a better look at Piers. He felt a little insignificant next to someone with so much sultry edge and with such an intense gaze. Those eyes lined with smokey black bore into him, electrifying his skin like one of the neon lights on the wall.

  
“Leon,” Piers said, and not as a question to make sure the name was right. He smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet ya, I’m Piers.”

  
He flushed when Piers smiled. No wonder Raihan wanted to get his hands on him. Piers may have a scary look on his face but his smile was near angelic.   
Everything from the choker down, however, was sinful.

  
“Is there a room free in the back?” Raihan asked. Piers made a face as Leon blushed even darker.

  
“R-Rai, you can’t be serious—”

  
“I’m not givin' ya a free dance,” Piers said, prodding Raihan's chest. “Birthday or not.”

  
“The dance is for him!” Raihan laughed, pointing to Leon. 

  
Leon gasped, raising his hands. “Now wait, don’t pin this on me!”

  
But Piers had already disappeared around the bar, grabbed a handful of beers and sauntered back. Raihan slapped Leon on the shoulder, giving him a bit of a shake before pulling him in Piers’s direction. The flashing lights of the club reflected off the white streaks in Piers's long ponytail, turning his hair from black-and-blue to black-and-pink.

  
“Don’t be so nervous,” Raihan reassured. “I was joking about the dance. I really just wanted you two to hang out for a bit.”

  
Leon still flushed. He hadn’t expected a meeting quite like this, or Piers dressed quite like that. Though, he wasn’t completely opposed to Piers giving him a dance. He had all the charms of an alternative punk wet dream, packed into a cute ass and pretty eyes.

  
They went to the back of the club, where empty alcoves glowed blue. A few had the curtains already drawn shut.

  
Piers stopped in front of one with a smile and Raihan led the way inside. Music blasted behind them as they sat with their backs to the curtains Piers fixed closed. It was a circular space with a curved plush sofa, a table and a pole a little farther back. Raihan flopped onto the sofa, propping his feet up on the table as Leon slid in next to him, hands on his knees and eyes down. 

  
He didn’t know quite where to look until Piers walked over, sitting on the table, facing them.

  
“Don’t be so nervous,” Piers said gently. “I don’t bite. Unless ya want me to.”

  
Leon flushed as Raihan reached for a beer. “Usually he just bites because he feels like it. I think he likes you a little, Lee.”

  
“Oh, um, thanks!” Leon stammered. That was a stupid response, he realized. Here he was with his hot boyfriend and a hot stripper and "thanks" came out of his mouth. His heart raced, a thud louder than the electronic music outside their room. 

  
“You should dance for him, Piers,” Raihan said, “take the edge off.”

  
Piers made a face and Leon thought he would die with the sudden blood whiplash; from his face to his dick and back again.

  
“You don’t have to do all that!” Leon said. “Honest!”

  
“Would ya like a dance, Lee?” Piers asked. He raised a hand as Raihan opened his mouth to add on something else and before Leon could think, he spoke.

  
“P-Please yes.”

  
It may be a mistake to have his boyfriend’s boyfriend give him a lap dance, but Leon really couldn't help himself. Piers was alluring. Besides, Raihan seemed eager with the idea. And Piers did too.

  
He rose from the table, sliding over onto Leon’s knee, slipping an arm around his shoulders all with the fluid grace of a serpent. Leon swallowed so loud he was sure they could both hear it over the music. Piers invaded his senses, smooth skin against his arms and neck, his cologne something sweet and spicy yet still masculine. His whole body a feast for the eyes with his gentle curves, the way his hipbones jutted forward when he moved and silky smooth thighs.

  
“Is this your first dance, sweetheart?” Piers asked, his voice dripping honey.

  
And fuck, Leon wanted to get sticky.

  
“Y-Yes.”

  
Piers took back his arm, flipping around his two-toned hair and planting both feet on the ground. He forced his narrow hips onto Leon’s lap, arching his back. He ground that perky ass right into Leon’s cock and the rough pull of fabric against his skin made him moan. Leon slapped a hand over his mouth.

  
“No one can hear,” Raihan said, his tone breathy. “You can get a little loud.”

  
Piers pulled his hair over a shoulder, bearing smooth skin as he steadily rolled his hips. Leon had to resist the urge to thrust up at him, his cock already getting hard.

  
“Why don’t ya unlace me?” Piers purred.

  
Leon looked down at his corset and the thick ribbon laced through the eyelets. He swallowed.

  
“I-I thought we can’t touch the dancers?”

  
Piers shot Raihan a look. “You were a good boy and read the signs, unlike that one. You can touch a little, as a treat.”

  
Leon quickly looked to Raihan. His boyfriend’s cheeks were dark and his eyes, darker. Raihan worried his full lips between his sharp teeth watching, no doubt resisting the need to pull out his phone and record his private show. 

  
With a trembling hand, Leon pulled the ribbon sitting on top Piers’s ass. Pulled until it came loose and continued until the corset slipped against his sides. He finally swallowed as Piers rose, releasing the pressure on his cock. Piers slipped off the corset, revealing a pierced navel with a thin silver chain wrapped around his waist, reflecting the blue lights.

  
“Wanna unlace the rest?” Piers tilted his head to Raihan, lazily pushing his hair off his shoulder then running a hand over the laced up front of his shorts.

  
Raihan looked damn ravenous. He curled a finger and Piers stepped close to him. Leon couldn’t stop watching. He wanted to see the way Raihan and Piers interacted, a private performance for himself. His cock throbbed from the sudden lack of attention but still having Piers directly in front of him.

  
“No!” Piers snapped, slapping Raihan’s hand away. A glint of sadistic lust flickered in Piers’s eyes when Raihan looked up at him. “I’ve already said ya can’t touch. Find another way to get 'em off.”

  
That voice came as a demanding purr, the music now just a vague bump of noise. Raihan leaned forward, opening his mouth and took the lacing at the front of Piers’s shorts between his teeth.

  
Each lace came loose as Raihan teethed them loose. He maneuvered his tongue over and through them with pornstar accuracy, pulling the lacings loose, through eyelets, holding Piers’s icy gaze the entire time.

  
Here they were clothed, mostly, and Leon felt desperate enough to palm himself through his pants.

  
Piers shook off his shorts when Raihan finally pulled the last bit loose, standing in a thin black thong that did little to hide his own swollen erection. A dark spot dotted the top, where the tip of his cock strained the most against the material. Leon drank in the sight of a tone stomach and hipbones and smooth thighs that would all no doubt bruise with the right amount of pressure.

  
“You look so lonely,” Piers said, sitting back on the sofa. He faced Leon, knees against the back of the sofa, stroking his dark mane of hair, his face, letting tempting fingers trail lower. Lower until they brushed the top of Leon's pants and his straining cock.

  
Piers bit his lip, breath so hot it could melt gold with eyes that could cause frostbite. They played the game of batting lashes and parting lips, seeing who would break first. Leon always knew he'd give in but the attention Piers lavished on just flirting made the wait worth it. Leon leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Piers’s waist, and kissed him hard.

  
They wasted no time exploring each other’s mouths, like they’d wanted to all evening. This was definitely a little more than touching but Leon didn’t care about getting kicked out or fined or whatever the club would do to him. Piers had his tongue in his mouth and a hand slowly palming his dick through his pants, all while their boyfriend watched.

  
“Ahh—” Piers pulled back as Raihan moved his hand between his legs. “I said—”

  
“I’m not touching you,” Raihan purred, steadily moving his hand as he slid closer. “Just this pretty plug you’ve got in your ass.”

  
Leon flushed. “Y-You’re wearing a plug?”

  
Piers bit his lip, body trembling all over as Raihan twisted the plug inside him. “I wanted to be prepared. I didn't know what ya two really had in mind.”

  
Another hard rush of blood went straight between Leon’s legs. He pulled Piers closer, grabbing a handful of pert ass just to glimpse the sparkling pink gem Raihan thumbed. Piers gasped and moaned at being handled so roughly.

  
“You sure do like this attention, don’t you, babe?” Raihan said. Piers moaned again, his body trembling. Raihan was close enough that he gave Leon a quick kiss before continuing. “He likes the praise and attention.” And he slapped Piers on the ass.

  
“Rai!”

  
“C’mon,” Raihan said. “I think we’re all a little beyond the rules now.”

  
Piers glared over his shoulder with that same sadistic lust he had from before. He kissed Leon again, licked his lips up to his nose and looked back at Raihan. “Then make yourself useful and finger me.”

  
Leon gasped. Surely he didn’t mean—

  
But Raihan was quick to take instruction. He pulled out the plug with a wet pop that came over the music and sat a little closer on the edge of the sofa, so he could easily tuck a hand behind Piers, all while facing Leon. Piers moaned once, Raihan adjusted his hand and Piers gasped, letting his head fall against Leon’s shoulder. Raihan kissed his bare arm, and Leon felt Piers shudder.

  
“You’re so good, you know that,” Raihan said, biting his lip and jerking his hand around.

  
Leon didn’t think his day would end with a stripper getting finger fucked on his lap but he couldn’t quite complain either. Raihan bit Piers’s shoulder, leaving an apple red mark, as Piers moaned, his eyes locked on Leon.

  
“Hey, Lee, why don’t you help me out with this one?” Raihan whispered. "He's a stickler for attention. Isn't that right?" Raihan pressed his hand forward with enough force to move Piers's hips, to make him jolt and tremble again. The head of Piers's cock popped free of his little thong, blushed as red as his cheeks and dripping precum on the sofa.

  
“Fuck,” Piers moaned. “Please…”

"Ask him nicely," Raihan said, holding Leon's eyes as he spoke. "Ask Lee if he'll finger you."

Now Raihan was the one in control, with lust in his eyes. Leon knew that look, loved it in bed but he'd only had the gentler versions of it. Not this possessive sex dragon with a demanding voice.

Piers raised his head, mascara dotting the skin under his eyes in black smears. "Finger me--AHH!"

That one was loud. Enough that Piers quickly slapped a hand to his mouth. Raihan never stopped his rough fingering. "Nicely, babe."

"Will you please--fuuuck--finger me, Leon?"

Piers’s voice was wrecked and Leon was in no position to deny him after watching that display. He raised his hand, offering two fingers to Raihan who quickly swallowed them, slicking up his digits with his wet tongue. Enough that it shouldn’t hurt as much.

  
Leon pulled away his wet fingers and slipped them between Piers’s legs. Piers chewed on his bottom lip, the edges of his dark lipstick blurred as Leon found his tight target. He squeezed his fingers in, next to Raihan’s two, and Piers rolled his eyes in the back of his head. That tight heat swallowed Leon’s fingers with ease and he felt Raihan’s already hot, moving opposite of his.

  
“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Raihan breathed. Leon heard the zipper of his pants as he fumbled to take out his cock with one hand. The angle must have been hard, to keep fingering Piers and fist himself, but Raihan had a desperate look on his face like it didn’t matter. "Lee, your fingers feel so fucking good."

Oh, that praise went straight to his cock. No wonder Piers responded to it.

  
Leon reached for his own pants. His cock had been neglected and if they were throwing all the rules out the window, he wanted to get off too. As he fumbled with his pants, Piers deftly worked them open.

  
“Can I suck your cock?”

  
It came out desperate and wrecked as Piers looked up at him, eyes fluttering and mouth already open. A feral instinct came over Leon: he wanted to fuck Piers's pretty face until he cried.

  
“Y-Yeah.” That was the nicer response and Piers wasted no time pulling out his cock.

  
Or getting it into his mouth.

  
Piers deep throated him, pushing his nose into the hairs at the base. He thought fingering Piers felt great until he watched his cock disappear and he felt the tight walls of Piers’s throat. Raihan stopped pumping himself long enough to pull Piers’s hair from his face, leaning forward to watch and fisting himself harder.

  
“He’s such a little cockslut, Lee,” Raihan breathed. He bit Piers on the arm and the moan that escaped from the pits of Piers’s throat vibrated throughout Leon. That chain reaction left Leon dazed, fingering Piers harder as Piers throat fucked him. “Doesn't he have a good cock, Piers?"

"Mhm." Piers ragged moan made Leon's hips stutter.

Raihan grinned, biting Piers's arm again, with his eyes locked on Leon's amber. "I want to watch you cum on his pretty face. Make him all messy.”

  
Raihan’s deep voice hit Leon like Piers’s mouth. Both sensations threatened to send him flying over the edge as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and just let himself feel it all. Felt both men against him, devouring him with words and a mouth like velvet sin. One man he loved, one he lusted for, and he had them both.

  
Piers came first, clenching tight around their fingers, cumming in his string thong that did little to contain the mess. He cock had sprung free, spilling all over his stomach and that pretty piece of jewelry around his waist.

Watching was deliciously obscene. 

He removed his fingers as Raihan did the same, and Piers better positioned himself to finish sucking Leon off.

  
Leon gasped as he came without warning and Piers moaned around his cock, drinking his cum until he pulled off, just enough to let the rest run out of his open mouth, off his tongue and over his chin. A messy string connected the tip of his cock to Piers’s tongue for a moment before Raihan broke it. 

  
He tugged on Piers's collar, forcing him to sit up. Raihan stroked his thick cock, every impressive inch until his motions became erratic. Until he thrust into his hand, jerking off right into Piers’s open mouth.

  
Cum splattered Piers's lips, his chin, dripping down his neck to his choker in milky white pearls.

  
Leon slumped down a little, watching Piers tongue Raihan’s slit with that sadistic grin. He dug his painted nails into Raihan's hips, keeping him in place as Raihan pushed him away with a flushed laugh. Piers turned his attention back to Leon’s cock, doing the same, smearing the cum on his swollen lips over the sensitive tip. Smearing what remained of that vampy lipstick over his cock. Playing with his balls with those fast fingers. The attention to his overstimulated head made him yelp and squirm until Piers stopped with a breathy laugh.

  
They all lay on the sofa for a moment, sprawled and messy and spent. Leon’s heart raced in his ears again. He kept an arm thrown over his eyes, blocking out the blue lights, the other mindlessly stroking Piers’s hair. He had his head in Leon's lap in a daringly chaste way compared to a moment ago, even with Leon's cock laying limp in his face.

  
“Both of you are super cute.” Raihan’s voice was airy, considering they’d just fucked in a public-ish place where touching definitely wasn’t allowed. 

  
“You have good taste,” Piers said. Leon felt Piers's fingers playfully pulling on his chin and he smiled. When he removed his arm, he saw that Piers had his feet in Raihan’s lap, and Raihan, affectionately watched them.

  
Their meeting may have been unconventional, but Raihan looked so happy. And Piers seemed to like him. Leon couldn’t find a reason to be upset or dissatisfied and he had hope they’d go on dates. All three, together. Scary movies would be way easier snuggled between the two of them--

  
“But seriously, clean up and get out, room’s only reserved for an hour and a half,” Piers quipped. 

Raihan groaned, flopped down so he could wrap an arm around Piers in protest. "Lee and I don't want to go."

"Well, Lee can stay, you clean up! We're supposed to be the ones hangin' out, after all."

  
Leon liked that idea very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Purely self indulgent feral thought (about Feral Thots) I shared with imriel_montreve and was asked why I hadn't put this to paper.


End file.
